


The sexual advent - Day 8

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sexual advent - Day 8

The eighth day of the sexual advent– phone sex/ epistolary

 

John looked up from his lap top as Sherlock strode into the room. Without a word, his Sub grabbed his arm with one hand and the laptop with the other.

“Oi, I was working.” John complained as Sherlock pushed him down on the couch and set his laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

Sherlock fiddled with the computer for a moment and then stepped back.

“Just what are you up too?” John demanded.

“It will all be clear in a few moments.” Sherlock said as he hurried out of the room. John looked at the computer screen. It showed an empty room, a bed room to be exact, with the web camera focused on the bed. As John studied the room it dawned on him it was their bed room. He heard footsteps and then grinned as Sherlock came into view.

“Can you see and hear me, John?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” John replied.

“Good. Now I have set things up so there is two way audio but only one way video. I can hear you but I cannot see you.” Sherlock said.

“Ok,” John said, “now what?”

“Now tell me what you want me to do.” Sherlock replied, his voice dropping into that husky range that went straight to John’s cock, making it throb and ache.

“Go over to the toy chest and pick out something to play with,” John commanded, “anything you want.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up. He thought for a moment them moved off camera. John could hear him rummaging about for a few minutes before he came back into view.

“Show me what you chose.” John said.

Sherlock held up a dildo. It was about 6 inches in circumference at the head, 7 ½ inches around the shaft with 7 inches of useable length.

“Nice choice.” John said. “Why don’t you get comfortable and prep yourself.”

Sherlock climbed onto the bed, sitting with his back against the head board and his long legs stretched out before him. From where he had placed the web cam, John had a perfect view from his feet all the way up to his face. John licked his lips as Sherlock drew his legs up so his feet were planted on the bed, spreading his thighs as wide as he could so John had a nice clear view of his ass hole. He squirted lube on the fingers of one hand and began tracing the tip of one around the edge his hole several times before pushing it in. John roughly exhaled as the digit sank into Sherlock’s ass and began to slide in and out.

“Use two.” John commanded.

Sherlock added another finger and began to stretch himself, barely registering the sharp burn before it turned to a spike of pleasure when he brushed along his prostate.

“Now use three.” John ordered, “Fuck yourself with them.”

The commanding tone of his Dom’s voice sent a shiver  down Sherlock’s spine as he slid another of his long fingers into his ass and began to work the three of them in and out of his ass quickly, gasping as he hit his sweet spot. John presses the heel of his hand against the bulge that was straining against the zipper of his jeans as he watched Sherlock finger fuck himself.

 “Use the toy.” John said.

 Sherlock pulled his fingers out of his ass and grabbed the dildo. After coating it with lube, he pressed the tip against his hole and began to push it in.

“Go slow.” John told him, “I want to see that greedy hole take all of it.”

Sherlock slowly inserted the dildo into his ass, groaning as he felt himself stretching wider to accommodate its size. Once it was all the way in, he slowly drew it back out.

“Fuck yourself, hard and fast.” John said.

Sherlock began thrusting the toy in and out, rocking his hips up to meet each thrust, grunting with the effort. John unzipped his jeans and freed his hard, aching cock. He smeared the pre cum that had leaked out down his length and began to slowly stroke. On the screen, Sherlock had stopped and was laying there panting.

“Why did you stop?” John demanded sharply.

Sherlock pulled the toy out of his ass and reached for something off screen, lifting it so John could see it. It was another dildo, this one almost twice the size of the first.  10 ½ inches of useable length with a circumference of 8 ½ inch at the head and 11 ½ around the shaft. John groaned with Sherlock as he lubed it up and pushed it into himself.

“Touch yourself.” John commanded.

Sherlock reached down and began to fondle his balls, moaning as he squeezed them and rolled them in his palm.

“You like having that big cock up your ass don’t you, you little slut?” John demanded.

“Yes.” Sherlock gasped.

“Why don’t you fuck it like the cock whore you are?” John told him.

Sherlock arched his back off the bed as he began working the dildo in and out of his ass fast and hard with one hand as his other flew along his cock. John’s own hips bucked as he pushed his own cock into his fist, his breathing as ragged as that coming out of his computer speakers.

“You are jerking off,” Sherlock panted, “I can tell by your breathing.”

“You look so Damn hot,” John growled, “I had to.”

Sherlock smirked at the idea that he had gotten his Dom so worked up that he had to jerk off. John felt his balls draw up as he watched the show on the screen. Sherlock’s skin was flushed and covered with sweat from his efforts. His dark curls were a wild mess against the pillow and his normally pale eyes were black with lust. John watched as the long body of his Sub undulated with each thrust of his hips, pushing his cock into his fist as he shoved the toy into his ass. With a muffled cry, John’s body stiffened and then collapsed back against the couch as he came, shooting over his fist onto his jumper covered belly. He sat there, eyes glued to the screen, watching Sherlock while he caught his breath.

“Stop.” he commanded.

Sherlock froze.

“I want you to use both toys.” John ordered.

Sherlock’s head snapped up and he stared straight into the camera wild eyed.

“I know a cock whore like you can handle it.” John told him.

Sherlock nodded and reached for the toy he had laid aside earlier.

“Take it slow.” John commanded as Sherlock began to ease the dildo in beside the one already buried in his ass.

Sherlock’s breath came in short, sharp pants as his body stretched wider than it ever had before. With agonizing slowness, the dildo was inserted into his ass. When it was in as far as it would go, Sherlock lay there with his eyes closed, panting as tiny shivers racked his body, his nerves buzzing with pleasure/pain

“Are you ok?” John asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock answered slowly, his voice heavy like he was asleep.

“How does it feel?” John asked.

“Full.” Sherlock said, “I’ve never been so full.”

“You like it don’t you my pretty slut? You like having your ass packed full.” John said.

Sherlock nodded.

“Show me,” John told him, “show me how you like your ass full of cock.”

Sherlock arched his back until only his shoulders rested on the bed and began sliding the two toys out of his ass until only the tips of them remained inside. His hips bucked and he moaned as he held onto the bases of the toys and roughly moved his ass back and forth on them with quick, hard thrusts. John felt his cock harden as he watched Sherlock.

“How does that feel?” John asked as he began to stroke his cock, setting his pace to match Sherlock’s.

“So good.” Sherlock panted breathlessly.

“Yeah I bet it does, you love having your ass pounded don’t you?” John growled.

Sherlock just moaned.

“I bet you could come from just that couldn’t you little whore?” John said, “Make yourself come just from getting fucked.”

Sherlock’s movements became frantic as his hips pumped up and down as he twisted the larger of the two toys, rubbing it against his prostate as he slid the other back and forth. His cock stood strait up from its nest of dark curls, twitching and bobbing with his movements. John knew the moment Sherlock’s orgasm hit. He went perfectly still for two heartbeats and then his whole body jerked as a shrill cry flew from his lips and cum erupted out of his cock to spill all over his belly and chest.

“OH, Sweet Christ!” John moaned as the sight on his screen pushed him over the edge and he came again, slumping back with his eyes closed as his cock twitched in his fist, covering his hand with cum. For several minute, he just sat there, listening to his ragged breathing mixed with Sherlock’s coming from the speaker of his laptop. When he was sure his legs could carry him, John stood up and went into the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes, quickly washed up, and then carrying a damp cloth, went into the bed room. A beautifully debauched sight greeted him. Sherlock was sprawled on his back, eyes closed, arms and legs spread, cum drying on his stomach and chest, two dildos still in his ass. He gave a soft whimper when John carefully removed the toys and cleaned him off. John lay beside Sherlock and gathered him into his arms, smiling as Sherlock nuzzled against his chest.

“Was I good?” Sherlock asked in a sleepy voice.

“You were great my beautiful boy.” John told him.

“Happy advent.” Sherlock mumbled

“Happy advent.” John replied.


End file.
